Changements
by missouistiti
Summary: 7ème année, Harry devra mener le plus difficile de ses combats, se battre contre l'un de ses proches *COMPLET*
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : missouistiti

Genre : général

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, blabla, tout est à Miss Rowling, blabla

Résumé : Ils sont tous en 7ème année, Harry devra mener le plus difficile de tous ces combats, se battre contre l'un de ses proches.

Notes : il n'y aura que 3 ou 4 chapitres, j'ai une idée très particulière de ce que je veux faire.

=======

chapitre 1 :

Harry : tu la trouves pas un peu bizarre ces temps ci Mione ?

Ron : si, je sais pas ce qui ce passe mais depuis la rentrée c'est pas la même. Je la reconnais pas, elle est froide, distante, méprisante, elle parle plus et puis elle participe même plus en classe. Je commence à me poser des questions.

Harry :  ouais, moi aussi. Neville m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu plusieurs fois avec des Serpentard depuis la rentrée, et apparemment, elle ne se faisait pas insulter…

Les deux arrêtèrent leur conversation lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent avec les autres septièmes années qui donnaient l'impression de comploter quelque chose. Alors qu'ils avançaient un peu plus vers eux, Neville leur demanda :

Neville : les gars, vous avez vu Hermione en sortant de cours ?

Ron : oui elle est remontée vite fait à la salle commune,  elle devait prendre un bouquin.

Seamus : parfait.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent sans comprendre puis Pavarti expliqua qu'ils avaient prévu une surprise pour l'anniversaire de leur amie. Alors que Lavande continuait d'expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire, les deux Gryffondor avaient baissé honteusement la tête et fixaient avec un intérêt grandissant leurs chaussures. Ils avaient complètement oublier que l'anniversaire d'Hermione était à la fin septembre. Ils demandèrent alors ce que chacun avait prévu de lui offrir. Pavarti et Lavande avaient décidé de lui acheter une gourmette avec son nom gravé dessus en or avec de petits rubis qui ornaient  la monture. Elles avaient trouvé le bijou dans une boutique moldu d'un quartier de Londres cet été et avaient profité des vacances pour lui acheter. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny et d'autres Gryffondor s'étaient cotisé pour lui acheter une potion qui permettait de parler avec un animal en particulier.

Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la grande salle. Plusieurs personnes lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire, elle mit plus de temps que prévu pour arriver la hauteur des septièmes années.  Elle parut un peu déçue car personne ne lui souhaita sa fête alors qu'une grande partie des Gryffondor lui avait souhaité mais ses amis semblaient l'avoir complètement oublié.

Le repas commença puis une nuée de hiboux, chouettes et autres oiseaux postaux envahirent la grande salle dans une certaine cacophonie. Une fois que toutes les lettres et colis furent distribués, un grand duc noir pénétra par une grande ouverture qu'il y avait dans le toit. Il poussa un grand cris perçant alors qu'il s'approchait de la table des Gryffondor. Il portait entre ses serres une petite boite emballée dans une étoffe bordeaux. Il déploya une dernière fois ses grandes ailes et déposa délicatement la boite à coté d'Hermione. 

Toute la table se retourna et regarda avec curiosité le paquet. Quelques filles gloussèrent en pesant que la boite devait provenir d'un garçon qui lui envoyait un cadeau en voulant rester anonyme. Hermione regardait étrangement le paquet quand une sixième année interrompit ses pensées en lui demandant si elle allait l'ouvrir.

Les mains tremblantes, elle ôta l'étoffe qui recouvrait le paquet. La boite qui se situait en dessous était de la taille d'un dictionnaire. Elle découvrit une lettre sur le couvercle qu'elle commença à lire. Plus elle avançait sa lecture, plus elle perdait les couleurs qui ornaient son visage. A la fin de sa lecture, elle était devenue blême, elle serrait tellement la lettre que celle-ci fut complètement froissée. Ses amis ayant remarqué son brusque changement d'état la regardaient avec inquiétude.

Plus fébrilement que jamais, elle souleva le couvercle de la boite. Elle regarda à l'intérieur quelques instants puis resta interdite plusieurs minutes devant le contenu de la boite. Puis, tout à coup, elle se leva et partit en courant de la grande salle laissant la boite et la lettre sur la table.

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune fille, Harry prit la lettre, la déplia et commença à la lire à voix haute pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

_« Ma douce Hermione,_

_17 ans, l'âge des premiers amours, pour prouver le mien, je t'envois un cœur, celui qui a du le plus t'aimer, celui  de ta mère._

                                                                                                Affectueusement Lord Voldemort » 

Harry regarda alors le contenu de la boite. Il découvrit un cœur sanguinolent posé sur un lit de pétales de roses blanches tachés par le sang encore présent dans l'organe. Ayant remarqué le trouble de la table Gryffondor, les professeurs se rapprochèrent et découvrirent l'effroyable cadeau d'Hermione ainsi que la lettre de Voldemort.

Après voir étudier rapidement la situation, le professeur Dumbledore demanda alors aux préfets de faire sortir les élèves et de les raccompagnez dans leurs salles communes en attendant la reprise des cours. 

La table des Gryffondor se leva dans un silence de marbre pour rendre hommage à Hermione même si celle-ci n'était pas là. La grande salle se vidait progressivement quand Harry et Ron furent interpellés par le directeur et le professeur McGonnagal.

Dumbledore : Avez vous remarqué quelque chose de bizarre avec Miss Granger ces derniers temps ?

Harry : en réalité, nous avons effectivement remarqué un changement dans le comportement d'Hermione mais nous ne savions pas quoi faire.

McGonnagal : Potter, Weasley, siffla-t-elle, je pensais que vous étiez assez intelligent pour remarquer votre amie n'allait pas bien.

Dumbledore : Calmez-vous Minerva, ces jeunes gens doivent aussi être affligé du sort de Miss Granger. Je pense qu'Hermione a du être menacée cet été, cependant, elle a préféré garder le silence. 

Ron : qu'est ce que vous allez faire pour Hermione ?

Dumbledore : Premièrement, nous allons la laisser ce calmer puis quand elle sera prête, nous l'aiderons, pas avant cela pourrait la renfermer sur elle-même. Deuxièmement, ne lui en demandez pas trop. Miss Granger vient de subir une épreuve terrible. Cela mettra du temps avant qu'elle ne se remette de ce drame.

McGonnagal : Messieurs, retournez dans votre salle commune et prévenez vos camarades de ce qui vient d'arriver à Miss Granger pour qu'ils ne commettent pas de malencontreuses erreurs.

Harry et Ron rejoignirent la salle commune et expliquèrent au reste des Gryffondor ce qui venait d'arriver à Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les autres septièmes années pour leur donner plus de détails sur l'horreur que venait de subir leur amie. Puis ils repartirent le cœur lourd pour leurs cours de l'après midi.

Ron : Tu te rends compte qu'on soupçonnait presque Hermione d'appartenir aux mangemorts ce midi.

Harry : Oui, et franchement j'en suis pas fier. En plus, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est le profil type pour devenir mangemort. Je veux dire, en général Voldemort (sursaut de Ron) ne recrute pas chez les enfants de moldus.

Ron : il va falloir faire de notre mieux pour qu'Hermione puisse oublier ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

Harry : elle n'oubliera jamais ce qu'elle a vu mais nous devrons faire de notre mieux pour qu'elle surmonte cette épreuve.

Ils se tirent quand ils entrèrent dans la salle du professeur Binns pour aller en Histoire de la magie. Le cours passa plus lentement que jamais sans la participation d'Hermione. Harry avait l'impression que les secondes étaient remplacer par des heures. Après cet horrible calvaire, le cours prit fin et les élèves se dirigèrent vers métamorphose avec le professeur McGonnagal. 

Au début du cours, leur professeur fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais en leur présence. Elle perdit sa contenance et versa une larme quand elle vit entrer les Gryffondor dans sa salle. Cependant, elle rejeta d'un revers de main l'unique larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Voyant la tristesse à travers les yeux de ses élèves, McGonnagal, les libéra plus tôt que prévu pour qu'ils puissent se remettre quelque peu du choc qu'ils avaient reçu à travers Hermione.

Hermione n'était toujours pas réapparue en fin d'après midi et Harry fit par de son inquiétude à Ron qui commençait, lui aussi, à avoir peur pour Hermione. Ils descendirent alors vers la grande salle pour prendre leur dîner quand ils virent Ginny, assise derrière une colonne qui soutenait le plafond du couloir,  pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ron se rapprocha de sa sœur et la consola en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour essayer de la calmer. La jeune fille mit quelques minutes pour se remettre, puis elle sécha ses larmes. Les deux garçons comprirent à ce moment là qu'Hermione n'était pas seule dans cette tragédie. Elle avait des amis qui la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Ils reprirent le chemin de la grande salle en compagnie d'une Ginny silencieuse contrairement à l'habitude.

Le repas avait commencé depuis quelques minutes quand Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle marchait lentement, d'un pas calme vers la table des Serpentard. Aucun bruit ne filtrait dans la salle, chacun attendant la réaction d'Hermione une fois qu'elle serait à leur hauteur. Chaque élève de Poudlard, du première année à un septième année, savait que la majorité des Serpentard étaient des adeptes du seigneur des ténèbres et que celui-ci avait tué sa mère et certainement son père. La majorité des élèves pensaient qu'elle allait sûrement traiter de tous les noms les Serpentard, d'en défier quelques-uns uns en duel ou encore d'en frapper un ou deux. 

Hermione avait ralenti sa marche et maintenant, toute la table des Serpentard la regardait et gardait le silence, personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Une fois qu'elle les eut atteignit, Malfoy se leva suivi de Grabbe et Goyle, ils la regardèrent quelques instants pendant lesquels toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle.

 Puis Malfoy s'écarta légèrement pour laisser à Hermione la place de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

=======

Voilà mon premier chapitre est fini, vous en pensez quoi ? Je dois continuer ou pas ? 

Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi les auteurs qui demandent des REVIEW, alors pourquoi ne pas cliquez sur le petit bouton GO…


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : missouistiti

Genre : général

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, blabla, tout est à Miss Rowling, blabla

Résumé : Ils sont tous en 7ème année, Harry devra mener le plus difficile de tous ces combats, se battre contre l'un de ses proches.

Notes : il n'y aura que 3 ou 4 chapitres, j'ai une idée très particulière de ce que je veux faire.

Réponses aux REVIEW

**Mime-G** : merci, j'ai eu beaucoup d'idées pour des fanfics, mais c'est vrai que je voulais faire quelque chose d'assez original, je sais pas si j'ai réussi … apparemment oui.

**Paprika Star** : pour le pourquoi du comment, je vais pas tout de suite te répondre, mais je pense que ce chapitre va commencer à répondre à ta question lol

**Mione11** : bah voilà, elle est arrivée, j'espère que j'aurais pas été trop longue.

**Virginie** : que de compliments, pour toutes les questions que tu te poses, tu vas devoir attendre un peu, certaines vont trouver leurs réponses dans ce chapitre, pour les autres il faudra un peu attendre.

**LAZIZANEUSE** : moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, pour le Harry/Hermione, il y en aura un léger mais vraiment pas grand ça va être dur pour moi, Dieu sait comment j'aime ce couple mais ça collerait pas trop avec l'histoire alors …

**Véga** : pour la suite c'est maintenant, désolée de te décevoir mais ça ne sera pas une Herm/Draco

**Mei28** : voili, voilà 

**Floriana** : je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je crois que l'effet de la fin était un peu voulu, mais je suis pas sûre à 100%. Contente que tu ais été surprise.

**Link** : elle arrive, elle arrive

**Lyra.b** : je vais essayer de pas me répéter mais la suite, elle arrive, mince, j'ai pas réussi.

**Hermidark** : je crois que tu n'aurais jamais du me dire de poster ma première fic, parce que je viens d'attraper le virus. Et puis quel plaisir de recevoir des review, je pensais pas que c'était tellement « whouaa » de lire des compliments. Merci.

**Ophélie** : merci.

**Selphie & Compagnie** : je crois que tu n'es pas la seule mais il y a un début de réponse enfin j'espère…

Note : il y a une ellipse temporelle, j'ai vraiment envie d'axer l'histoire sur certains points, donc je vous donnerais peut être plus de détails un fois que j'aurais fini de tout écrire. (je sais, je suis folle et méchante)

=======

chapitre 2

Hermione était assise sur une chaise dans le bureau du directeur. Elle se tenait droite sur celle-ci, fixant le vieux directeur dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait perdu la lueur d'espièglerie qui habitait son regard, à cet instant, il avait un regard dur sur l' «ancienne » Griffondor. 

Un lourd silence régnait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, seul  les ronflements de certains anciens directeurs rompaient le silence qui était installé depuis une demi-heure dans ce bureau. Ceux qui n'étaient pas endormis regardaient avec curiosité l'étrange échange visuel qui avait lieu entre les deux personnages.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore quand Dumbledore cassa le silence en demandant à la jeune fille : 

Dumbledore : Miss Granger, pouvez vous m'expliquer ?

Hermione mit encore quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

Hermione : C'est simple, professeur, mon combat contre Voldemort à commencer quand j'ai rencontré Harry. A l'époque, j'avais 11 ans et une certaine vision de la vie. Je pensais encore que l'on pouvait changer le monde si on en avait la volonté. J'ai changé, le monde des sorciers a changé. J'ai compris que l'on a rien sans rien, j'ai fait des sacrifices pendant les 6 dernières années de ma vie. Vous pouvez comprendre que ce n'est pas la vie rêvée pour une jeune fille. Voldemort m'a montré et appris des choses que je ne pouvais pas soupçonner. 

Il ne reconnaissait pas la jeune fille, qui avait tant de fois aidé ses amis, au risque de perdre sa propre vie. Il se souvenait encore quand elle avait reçu un doloris car elle avait préféré se taire plutôt que de dire où étaient Harry et Ron à la fin de leur sixième année. Et dire que qu'à peine quatre mois après, elle était une mangemorte.

Dumbledore : Votre changement est quand même récent, ne me dite pas que votre conversion s'est faite à peine 2 mois de vacances.

Hermione : Il peut se passer énormément de choses pendant ce laps de temps, des choses qui font comprendre exactement la manière dont tourne le monde. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, professeur, la vie n'est pas comme on l'a toujours espérer, et cela, on peut le comprendre très vite.

Dumbledore : Vous faisiez activement partie de la résistance contre Voldemort, vous connaissez le nom de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, vous connaissez la traîtrise du professeur Rogue. Il aurait été plus intelligent de la part de Voldemort de se servir de vous comme une espionne. Je ne comprends pas son raisonnement.

Hermione : Peut être estime t il plus sage que vous soyez au courant de mes nouvelles croyances.

Dumbledore : Ou peut être que vous ne vous sentiez pas capable de mentir à vos amis.

Après avoir dit cela, le directeur vit qu'il avait marqué un point. Il remarqua un changement dans le regard d'Hermione mais il n'arriva pas à mettre un nom au sentiment qui traversait son regard à cet instant. Puis il reprit son discours.

Dumbledore : Quelles que soient vos opinions politiques, je ne peux pas vous renvoyer, vous n'avez commis un acte passible du renvoi. Je pense que vous souhaitez intégrer la maison Serpentard ? Cela ne me dérange pas mais le choixpeau devra accepter votre choix.

Hermione : En effet.

Le directeur de leva et se prit le choixpeau. Celui-ci s'étonna d'être dérangé à cette période de l'année. Le directeur lui expliqua rapidement la situation et les raisons pour lesquelles Hermione désirait changer de maison.

Hermione plaça le choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Dumbledore espérait que le choixpeau la renverrait encore à Gryffondor, cela prouverait qu'elle n'était pas totalement irrécupérable, mais quand il annonça Serpentard, tous ses espoirs moururent à cet instant.

Dumbledore : Je pense pas pouvoir faire la moindre chose pour vous faire changer d'avis, toutefois, ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

Hermione : merci, je n'oublierais pas votre proposition.

Le professeur Dumbledore attendit encore quelques minutes, espérant voir la jeune fille lui demander son aide. Devant le mutisme de celle-ci, il lui permit de sortir de son bureau.

Dumbledore se rassit à son bureau après avoir raccompagné Hermione à la porte. Il enleva ses lunettes et soupira, il venait encore de perdre un élève. Il ne le supportait pas.

Dumbledore : Fumseck, quel dommage d'avoir perdu un si bon atout pour la bataille finale,  qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Dumbledore était en train d'écrire une lettre quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il invita les personnes à entrer, ainsi, pénétrèrent les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue suivi de Harry. Les trois invités s'assirent dans trois chaises situées devant le bureau du directeur. Il leur conta son entretien avec Hermione qu'il avait eu il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Harry comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi son amie, sa meilleure amie avait décidé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Elle qui s'était battu avec tellement de rage contre Voldemort et tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à défendre les enfants de moldus mais maintenant, elle devrait passer sa vie à les détruire pour faire plaisir à un monstre. Elle, qui était si douce, si gentille, si affectueuse, allait petit à petit se transformer en un tueur prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à son maître.

Dumbledore : Harry, comme tu le sais maintenant, Hermione fait partie de la maison Serpentard, je te demanderais de faire attention, vu la réaction des élèves lorsqu'elle s'est assisse à leur table, elle va être énormément respectée. Un autre problème se pose, elle faisait partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Elle connaît des choses très importantes sur les plans d'action, les membres. Nous devons nous attendre à une attaque de Voldemort prochainement. Sévérus, je pense que vous allez avoir du mal à retourner espionner Voldemort pour nous. Nous n'avons pas seulement perdu une personne dans la bataille que nous menons contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi tout un ensemble de « privilèges ».

En plus de son changement de bord, Hermione avait crée tout en chamboulement dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Le nouveau membre de l'ordre des ténèbres avait particulièrement réussit la tâche qui lui avait été soumise.

=======

voilà, le deuxième chapitre est fini. Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

je peux vous l'avouer si je l'ai écrit si vite c'est grâce à vos review donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez la suite…


	3. chapitre 3

Auteur : missouistiti

Mail : Missouistiti@aol.com

AIM : Missouistiti2

Genre : général

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, blabla, tout est à Miss Rowling, blabla

Résumé : Ils sont tous en 7ème année, Harry devra mener le plus difficile de tous ces combats, se battre contre l'un de ses proches.

Notes : il n'y aura que 3 ou 4 chapitres, j'ai une idée très particulière de ce que je veux faire.

            Désolée pour le retard mais le bac de français arrive à grands pas alors, c'est pas                                                                                                                                        

            évidemment pour écrire.

Réponses aux REVIEW

**Cho **: ah les couples, bonne question, une chose est sure, ça ne sera pas Har/Draco, il y aura peut être, je dis bien peut être un léger Herm/Harry mais c'est pas sur. * passe avec une pancarte DESOLEE*

**Link** : bonne question, mais je vais pas te répondre, ça serait trop facile et puis y aurait plus d'intérêt à lire la suite, et j'ai envie que tu lises la suite donc je suis dans l'incapacité de te répondre. Comme c'est dommage ^^

**LAZIZANEUSE** : je suis une sadique, enfin je pense que tu vas comprendre pourquoi. Et tu sais pourquoi, parce que comme ça, j'ai encore plus de review parce que tout le monde me pose des questions pour savoir exactement ce qu'il arrive à Hermione.

**Véga** : je me suis dit que qu'avec les problèmes de Franco, mes « fans » aimeraient bien lire la suite, donc, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. merci

**Virginie** : je sais pas, mais moi, je trouve ça tout à fait normal qui les auteurs répondent aux review qu'on leur envoie. Je crois que je suis un peu dans le même cas que toi, j'adore lire des romances et fanfiction.net est idéal pour ça. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais été surprise, car je vais te faire une confidence, je l'ai fait un peu exprès. En plus, j'aime poser des questions dont moi seule connaît les réponses, ça donne une impression de pouvoir pas possible. Mon couple préféré est Harry/Hermione, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs personnes, mon couple préféré ne sera pas sur l'avant de la scène, enfin peut être mais juste un tout petit peu.

**Selphie & Compagnie** : je ne te dirais qu'une chose, tout vient à point à qui peut attendre.

**Bidule** : je crois que je ne peux pas te répondre dans ma réponse mais dans ma fic. *sourire sadique, comme ça, t'es obligé de lire la suite, nouveau sourire sadique*

**Hermidark** : tu veux la suite, très bien, mais moi je veux la suite de la tienne. Et puis vu, que j'arrive plus à t'attraper sur AIM, j'en profite pour te harceler ici…

**Floriana** : moi aussi, j'aimerais bien que mes chapitres soient plus longs mais, c'est vrai que le temps me manque et parfois l'inspiration. Je pense que je vais écrire un peu moins vite, pour essayer d'écrire plus. Ravie que tu ais découvert ce site grâce à moi.

**J ADORE CETTE FIC** : merci, la suite, la voilà.

**Mione11 de franco** : désolée mais je ne pense pas faire que Hermione et Draco seront amis. Pas que je le veuille pas mais je vois pas comment faire évoluer leur relation et puis je pense que ton Drakinouchet est trop intelligent et lui comprendrait … c'est vrai que ce surnom ne le met pas en valeur mais on l'aime toujours.

**Mione 11 de ffnet** : merci du compliment, t'as vraiment de la chance, parce que c'est toi qui va attendre le moins pour avoir la suite. Normalement, le 3ème chapitre aurait déjà du être posté quand j'ai reçu ta review mais ffnet me fait des misères donc je peux te répondre.

**Pr§etresse Stroumphique** : j'aime beaucoup « j'aime pas mais c'est trop bien ». la suite est là.

Note : les pensées d'Harry sont en italique

=======

chapitre 3 :

Un mois avait passé depuis qu'Hermione avait ouvertement changé de camps. Un mois qu'on ne la voyait plus dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ou encore à la table de son ancienne maison. Aujourd'hui, elle préférait la compagnie des Serpentard. 

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus sur le château, le ciel bleu avait laisser sa place au ciel gris et nuageux caractéristique de la fin du mois d'octobre. Les arbres avaient pris des teintes rouges, oranges, marrons et commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles.

Toute l'école était en liesse, ce soir aurait lieu le banquet d'Halloween suivi d'un bal pour les classes supérieures à la quatrième. L'agitation et l'excitation étaient à son comble. Il était rare de faire un bal pour Halloween mais l'école n'en avait pas organisé depuis deux ans.

En ce matin de 31 octobre, Harry était sûrement le seul élève à ne pas se réjouir. Cela faisait maintenant 16 ans que ses parents étaient décédés pour le sauver de Voldemort. Le 31 octobre avait été associé pendant plus de 10 ans à jour de fête, pour célébrer à la fois la fête des morts et esprits ainsi que la défaite de Voldemort.

Depuis le retour de Voldemort en juin 1994, le 31 octobre était seulement associer à Halloween. Depuis qu'il avait appris par Hagrid la véritable cause de décès de ses parents, il détestait Halloween. Toute la communauté magique ne pensait qu'à la défaite de Voldemort et semblait oublier les circonstances de cette défaite. La destruction d'une famille.

Cependant, la famille qu'il s'était fait Poudlard, lui avait un peu fait oublier la haine qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de lui, mais la perte d'un membre de cette famille avait ranimer la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de Voldemort. Une fois encore, il avait détruit sa famille.

Harry pénétra dans la grande salle. Il secoua sa tête pour évacuer ses pensées. En marchant vers la table de Gryffondor, il risqua un œil vers la table des Serpentard. Hermione était assise comme à son accoutumé à coté de Malfoy. Ce dernier avait totalement changé d'attitude avec Hermione. Il semblait la craindre. Pourquoi ? Il regarda alors plus attentivement et remarqua que tous les Serpentard semblaient trembler en présence d'Hermione.

Elle doit être vraiment cruelle pour être crainte à ce point là… Elle ne ressemble plus à l'Hermione que j'ai rencontré quand j'avais 11 ans. Elle détestait tellement Voldemort… Je comprends vraiment pas. 

Il s'assit tranquillement à coté de Ron. La grande majorité des élèves parlaient encore du bal qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Harry entendait des bribes de conversation, on parlait de robes, de garçons, de filles. L'air était empli d'une certaine excitation. Ron avait enfin décidé d'inviter Lavande. Il profiterait de la soirée pour lui avouer ses sentiments en espérant que ceux-ci étaient réciproques. Il convoitait Lavande depuis la rentrée de septembre, mais le changement d'Hermione avait complètement freiner ses élans.

Harry avait invité un Serdaigle de sixième qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse quand il avait effectué ses achats pour sa dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie.  Ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois chez Fleuri & Bott. Amélia était sur un petit escabeau afin d'attraper un livre qui se situait sur l'étagère la plus haute. Mais la cloche le porte d'entrée avait sonné et celle-ci avait perdu l'équilibre. Lorsque celle-ci était tombée, elle avait provoqué un bruit phénoménal, qui avait ameuté les personnes présentent dans la librairie. Alors que le libraire rouspétait contre Amélia, Harry l'aida à se relever, puis ils commencèrent à discuter. En une après midi, ils étaient devenus amis.

Depuis la rentrée, Harry voyait de plus en plus Amélia, leur amitié ne cessait de grandir, et quand le bal avait annoncé, le survivant n'avait pas hésité à inviter la jeune fille. Tous deux savaient que ce rendez-vous n'avait rien de galant mais chacun était heureux d'y aller avec l'autre.

Harry finit son petit déjeuner puis il partit en cours de métamorphose. Ils étaient en train d'étudier la transfiguration au niveau moléculaire. Pour être exact, ils faisaient des cours parfaitement théoriques. Ils reprenaient toutes les métamorphoses effectuées les années précédentes pour comprendre ce qui se passait au niveau moléculaire pour qu'une allumette puisse se transformer en une aiguille métallique. Cela consistait à analyser chaque étape de la métamorphose puis d'agrandir une partie de l'allumette pour voir ce qu'il se produisait exactement. Bien que cela était très intéressant, les deux heures du cours passèrent avec une langueur exceptionnelle.

Normalement, sortir de ce cours aurait du être un soulagement mais il lui restait encore une heure de divination à passer avec le professeur Trelawney. Depuis quelques semaines, celle-ci s'acharnait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait sur Harry. Il ne supportait plus ses soit disant prophétie, jusqu'ici, elle ne lui en avait fait juste une seule qui s'était avérée véridique, lors de sa troisième année. Ils avaient commencé l'étude des rêves, Harry admettait que ses rêves n'étaient pas en général signe de longue vie et prospérité mais de là, à lui prédire une nouvelle mort à chaque fois qu'il racontait ses rêves commençait à devenir énervant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, l'heure passa plus vite que prévue. Il décida que l 'heure qu'il avait de libre avant le repas du midi, lui servirait à s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Ainsi, il prit le chemin de la bibliothèque dès qu'il eut quitté la tour nord. En pénétrant dans la bibliothèque, Mme Pince lui jette un regard signifiant qu'il lui était préférable de ne pas faire de bruit s'il ne voulait pas faire perdre de points à sa maison.

Harry installa silencieusement ses affaires sur une table située vers le fond de la pièce afin d'être tranquille pour les recherches qu'il devait effectuer sur les patroni pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien qu'il sache déjà en invoquer un, il ne savait pas grand chose sur ceux-ci. Il devait rendre une dissertation dans une semaine et il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver les patroni célèbres dans le monde sorcier, c'est à dire leurs formes et leurs utilisateurs.

Il s'avança dans les rayons pour trouver un livre susceptible de le renseigner. Il marchait en crabe pour pouvoir lire les titres qui se trouvaient sur la tranche des différents ouvrages. Il passait son doigt de tranche en tranche pour éliminer au fur et à mesure ceux qui lui seraient inutile. Il pensait en avoir trouver un intéressant mais quand il voulut le prendre, le livre lui échappa des mains.

Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu'une personne était présente et qu'elle tenait le livre dans ses mains. Il s'apprêta à lui demander de lui rendre quand il remarqua que la personne en face de lui était Hermione.

Il resta quelques secondes interdit, ne trouvant rien à dire. Depuis son anniversaire, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Il s'était souvent imaginé une rencontre où il lui demandait le pourquoi du comment, mais à cet instant il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il ne s'attendait pas à la rencontrer ici.

Hermione : je suis désolée, je te le rends

Harry fut d'abord étonné de la réaction de la jeune fille et alors que celle-ci s'éloignait, il l'interpella

Harry : ça m'étonne vraiment toi, Granger, depuis quand est ce que tu es désolée ? Parce que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Faut dire, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne parle plus aux Gryffondor

Hermione se retourna vivement et le regarda dans les yeux.

Et merde, qu'est ce que je dis, t'aurais mieux fait de te la fermer Potter. Et puis je connais ce regard, elle est en colère.

Hermione : je te rappelle, Potter, que je parle encore à qui je veux. Et puis à ce que je sache tu n'es pas mon maître.

Harry : en effet, je ne suis pas Voldemort

Hermione : ne mêle pas Voldemort à tout ça, il n'a rien avoir la dedans.

Harry : tu crois ça, et bien tu es bien sotte ma chère. Et puis depuis quand prononces-tu son nom ?

Hermione : est-ce que je peux savoir ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis l'esclave de personne !

Harry : pourtant il doit y avoir une marque sur ton bras qui prouve le contraire.

Le regard de la jeune fille changea en une fraction de seconde. A présent, la haine dansait dans ses prunelles. Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes, puis de retourna et commença à repartir. Harry l'interpella encore une fois mais cette fois celle-ci ne retourna pas.

Harry : alors, Granger, on a honte, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, tu as raison. 

Après son altercation avec Hermione, Harry rangea ses affaires et partit le plus vite possible de la bibliothèque. La colère qui s'était emparé de lui ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Il remonta à la tour Gryffondor pour y déposer ses affaires. En chemin, il croisa Seamus et Dean, qui partaient dans la grande salle pour y déjeuner. Ses deux camarades l'interpellèrent mais Harry préféra les ignorer car il ne voulait pas les blesser en se montrant hargneux avec eux.

A l'heure du déjeuner, la salle commune était complètement déserte, il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre de la cheminée pour se calmer. Il s'assit puis se mit à respirer calmement, mais sa colère ne se dissipait pas pour autant. Harry décida de passer sa pause ici, de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Ainsi, il pourrait essayer de se calmer avant son cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentard, et accessoirement avec Hermione.

Harry arriva tout essoufflé devant la salle de Rogue, peu de temps avant le début du cours. Dès son arrivée, Ron lui demanda où il était passé depuis la fin du cours de divination et ce qu'il avait fait. Harry n'eut pas envie de lui dire qu'il avait eu un entretien avec Hermione. Depuis l' « incident », Ron ne supportait plus l'idée d'avoir un jour été amie avec cette traîtresse, qu'il avait considéré comme sa propre sœur. Il reniait en bloc tous les moments inoubliables qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Le professeur Rogue arriva de la même manière qu'il avait l'habitude de se rendre à ses cours, c'est à dire, regarder chacun de ses élèves dans le blanc de leurs yeux pour y lire une quelque conque angoisse ou tout simplement leur faire peur. Sa longue robe noire virevoltait derrière lui faisant tourbillonner l'air qui était sur son passage.

Il pénétra dans le cachot, qui lui servait de salle de classe, invitant ainsi ses élèves à le suivre. Harry préféra suivre assez rapidement les élèves qui entaient pour éviter les foudres du maître des potions. Il s'installa à coté de Ron, dans le fond de la classe comme à son habitude. Une fois qu'il fut assis, il étudia attentivement les places de chacun. La majorité des Gryffondor avaient aussi choisi les places du fond alors que les Serpentard avaient hérité des premiers rangs. Cette disposition avait été décidée au début de l'année scolaire, car comme le disait le professeur Rogue « je préfère donner à mes cours à des personnes susceptibles de comprendre quelque chose plutôt qu'à des incultes Gryffondor ».

Lorsqu'Hermione avait pris sa place au sein de la maison Serpentard, elle s'était installé entre Goyle et Crabbe. Harry avait remarqué qu'Hermione ne se déplaçait jamais seule, l'unique fois où il l'avait vu sans aucun Serpentard à ses basques était ce matin même. Il regretta presque son entrevue avec elle vu la tournure qu'avait pris les choses.

Harry concentra son regard sur Hermione et remarqua qu'Hermione était énormément respectée. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, semblaient la craindre. Ils avaient l'air complètement affolé à l'idée de rester seul à avec elle, cependant, ils la respectaient au point de la défendre.

Harry était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas son professeur s'approcher de lui. Ses yeux étaient complètement dans le vague. Rogue lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui seul put entendre, mais cela lui permit de sortir de sa torpeur. Alors qu'il repartait vers son bureau il enleva 5 points à Gryffondor pour manque d'attention.

Harry se tourna vers Ron pour lui demander ce qu'il lui manquait et se rendit compte qu'il était complètement déconnecté du cours depuis plusieurs minutes. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient préparer une potion, qui permettait à la personne qui buvait de prendre l'exacte apparence qu'il aurait dans cinq ans.

Bien que les ingrédients étaient simples à préparer, la potion nécessitait une extrême concentration, en effet, on devait ajouter chaque ingrédient à des moments particuliers et en doses précises. Si l'on ne respectait pas scrupuleusement les indications, la potion devenait alors mortelle après son absorption. 

Le professeur Rogue avait le don de toujours gâcher les fins de semaines aux Griffondor même s'il devait gâcher celle des Serpentard.

La fin du cours approchant, Rogue décida de tester la potion d'un élève. Pour les septièmes années, il évaluait en testant à la fin de chaque cours, une potion pour donner la note trimestrielle à ses élèves.

Pour éviter le moindre abus, il avait jeté un sort pour qu'un nouveau nom sorte aléatoirement à chaque cours. Comme à chaque fois, tous les élèves appréhendaient cet instant, surtout que la potion du jour avait été particulièrement difficile à préparer. 

Le maître des potions récita l'incantation  qui permettait de désigner l'élève qui devrait absorber sa potion afin d'être évalué. Chaque personne présente dans la salle retenait son souffle espérant ne pas être désigner.

Comme il le faisait souvent, le professeur Rogue attendit quelques secondes pour faire monter le suspense à son paroxysme. Il énonça alors clairement le nom de Pansy Parkinson. Il s'avança vers le bureau de la Serpentard. Il commença par inspecter le contenu de son chaudron et inscrit quelques notes sur un parchemin puis il tendit une louche à la jeune fille. Celle-ci déglutit, elle remplit la louche et l'avala cul-sec. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis les traits de Parkinson commencèrent à se modifier, son visage s'affina, ses cheveux poussèrent,  elle rapetissa des quelques centimètres, son visage prit des rides et ses cheveux qui avaient poussé se teintèrent en blanc. 

Le professeur dit alors à Parkinson qu'elle s'était trompée dans les dosages. Il lui donna l'antidote pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son apparence normale. 

Rogue : je ne pense pas, Miss Parkinson, que votre cavalier souhaite passer sa soirée avec une personne âgée.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir puis le professeur libéra ses élèves.

Harry avait enfin fini sa journée et remonta dans la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs avant de se préparer pour le bal qui avait lieu le soir même. La salle commune était en pleine effervescence. Personne ne semblait être dans l'état de travailler. Il essaya vainement de se concentrer pendant une heure afin de pouvoir enfin terminer son essai sur les patroni que le professeur Lupin, qui avait repris ses fonctions de professeur de DCFM. Mais il n'y arriva pas.

Après deux heures de travail infructueuses, Harry rangea ses affaires puis monta dans sa chambre. Il sortit de sa malle sa robe de soirée. Il la déposa sur son lit et prit le chemin de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il revêtit sa robe de sorcier. Elle était sobre mais distinguée, un vert émeraude se mêlait subtilement avec le reste qui était noir. Harry entreprit ensuite de se coiffer. Il essaya un sort que Ginny lui avait montrer dans sorcière hebdo, mais le résultat obtenu de lui convenait pas. Il préférait encore ressembler à un mal peigné plutôt qu'à une copie de son professeur de DCFM de deuxième année, Lockart. Il prononça le contre sort, et sa chevelure noire de jais repris sa forme originelle, c'est à dire une crinière indomptable.

Après s'être préparé, il descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Ron et les autres afin de descendre dans la grande salle pour se rendre au banquet d'Halloween. Son ami arriva dix minutes après lui, il portait un bleu nuit brodée de fils turquoises, à son bras se tenait Lavande, qui avait préféré des teintes plus chaudes dans les orangés. Tous les trois prirent le chemin de la grande salle.

Le repas qui avait été préparé par les elfes de maison pour le banquet d'Halloween était somptueux comme les années précédentes. Quand le repas fut terminé, les élèves les plus jeunes reprirent le chemin de leur dortoir. Le reste des élèves rejoignirent leur cavalier respectif afin de commencer le bal d'Halloween. Harry rejoignit Amélia qui était avec d'autres amis de Serdaigle. Il s'avança vers elle et lui offrit son bras.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et commença un petit discours avant le début du bal. Dès qu'il eut finit, il invita les différents préfets à ouvrir le bal. Une dizaine de couples s'avança vers la piste de danse. Rapidement, les autres couples envahirent le milieu de la grande salle.

La fête battait son plein quand le vieux directeur se leva et fit un nouveau discours. Une lueur d'espièglerie habitait son regard. Il annonça à l'assemblée présente qu'il y aurait un petit « jeu » afin de changer la composition des couples. Ce changement serait effectuer grâce à un sort d'obscurité. Pendant que le noir serait total, chaque personne devra trouver un nouveau partenaire. Puis lorsque la lumière referait son apparition, les nouveaux couples auraient l'obligation de danser une danse.

Le directeur prononça une incantation puis la lumière fit place aux ténèbres en quelques instants. Harry essaya de discerner quelque chose dans ce noir complet mais ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à l'obscurité. 

_Bon, l'heure de vérité est arrivée._

Harry fit quelques pas et offrit son bras à la première personne qu'il rencontra. Mais il se rendit compte à l'épaisseur du bras de « sa » compagne qu'elle ne devait pas être une fille mais un garçon. Il s'excusa rapidement et reprit ses recherches, il tendit la main, et il sentit une main assez fine prendre son poignet. Harry allait demander le nom de sa nouvelle partenaire quand la lumière refit son apparition.

Il cligna des yeux et reconnut immédiatement la personne qui était en face de lui. Hermione. La musique commença à jouer, un air de valse se faisait entendre dans la grande salle. Ils restèrent interdits quelques secondes puis Harry mit sa main autour de la taille de la jeune fille, signifiant qu'ils devaient danser.

Hermione : Harry, …

Harry : tais toi Granger, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi.

Le ton d'Harry était sec, cassant alors que celui d'Hermione était timide. Le ton qu'utilise les petites-filles quand elles ont quelques choses à se faire pardonner. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione voulait ajouter autre chose mais il avait utilisé ce ton en sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione n'oserait plus rien dire après. 

La valse continua puis Harry baissa les yeux pour examiner plus attentivement Hermione. Elle portait une robe rouge, qui était composé d'un corset assorti d'une jupe qui était composée d'une multitude de voilages dans différents teints de rouge. Elle portait aussi de grands gants qui recouvraient la totalité de ses bras. 

Harry : alors Granger, tu caches la magnifique marque qui recouvre ton bras ?

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser.

Harry : t'as perdu ta langue ?

Harry vit une larme coulée le long de la joue de la jeune fille.

Hermione : je t'en supplie, Harry, aide-moi, je n'ai rien voulu de ce qui est arrivé. Je te le jure.

Harry regarda Hermione et compris qu'elle disait la vérité et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, deux Serpentard arrivèrent vers eux. Et l'un d'eux, attrapa Hermione par le bras et la tira brusquement.

Serpentard : ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, il ne vous fera rien ce soir, il n'en aura pas le temps. 

Puis ils repartirent, laissant Harry seul au milieu de la piste ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

=======

Voilà, j'ai fini. Je sais j'ai vraiment mis le temps, mais bac oblige, je révise. Donc je voudrais vraiment m'excuser du retard mais je pense que vous pouvez comprendre.

Une petite question pour ceux qui écrivent des fanfics, comment trouvez-vous l'inspiration ?


	4. chapitre 4

Auteur : missouistiti

Mail : Missouistiti@aol.com

AIM : Missouistiti2

Genre : général

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, blabla, tout est à Miss Rowling, blabla

Résumé : Ils sont tous en 7ème année, Harry devra mener le plus difficile de tous ces combats, se battre contre l'un de ses proches.

Notes : il n'y aura que 3 ou 4 chapitres, j'ai une idée très particulière de ce que je veux faire.

Réponses aux REVIEW

**Véga** : moi aussi je connais ça, aimer tellement une fic que j'avais plus envie de m'arrêter mais la fin du chapitre m'y obligeait. J'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un me dise ça après avoir lu mon « œuvre » .

**Black-Sun** : merci pour ce petit compliment qui m'a fait chaud au cœur. 

**Virginie** : bon je pense qu'on a assez parlé sur AIM, en tout cas merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à toutes les questions que tu t'es posée, et je sais que tu t'en ais posé beaucoup. Je crois que je suis vraiment contente de moi sur ce coup, j'ai réussi à faire enrager une de mes lectrices parce que je suis une « auteur sadique »… Au fait je remercie aussi une de tes amies qui lit ma fic et qui se pose aussi beaucoup de question et qui trouve aussi que je suis une « auteur sadique »

**Allis** : en effet j'étais bien en période d'exam donc j'ai pas vraiment avancé sur la suite, en plus, le lendemain ou j'avais tout fini, le 5ème tome sortait, donc j'ai commencé à lire plutôt que d'écrire la suite. J'aime beaucoup « je crois tu vas faire une fin vraiment géniale même si je ne sais pas comment ». en tout cas, j'espère que ma fin ne va pas trop te décevoir.

**Link** : merci pour ton encouragement pour le bac, ça m'a vraiment aidé au moment décisif ^^. La suite, elle, arrive. Au fait, j'adore tes fics HP et les héritiers de Gryffondor et Combattre le mal par le mal. En parlant des héritiers de Gryffondor, tu l'aurais pas déjà poster sur ffnet ?

**Xieu** : merci, et voilà la suite.

**Selphie & compagnie :** je suis contente que tu es vraiment aimé le chapitre 3 parce que j'ai vraiment passé du temps dessus.

**LAZIZANEUSE, Hermidark et Girl of Butterfly** : je vous ai déjà remercier sur AIM donc je vais pas recommencer, mais quand même merci.

Couzi : c'est la vie, mais t'inquiètes pas, j'ai quand même eu d'autres review grâce à d'autres sites de fanfictions. En tout cas, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand c'est la première, enfin, façon de parler. 

=======

chapitre 4 :

La fête battait son plein, la musique s'élevait des instruments ensorcelés qui étaient dans un coin de la grande salle pour ne pas gêner les élèves pendant le bal.

Harry était assis seul, en repensant aux derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Hermione était elle sincère ou pas. Il ne savait pas, une partie de lui espérait qu'Hermione disait la vérité, mais alors pourquoi avait elle joué ce rôle ? Ou était ce encore une ruse de Voldemort ? 

Il n'en pouvait plus de se poser ces questions. Il prit un verre de bière au beurre pour se changer les idées. Sa cavalière l'avait laissé pour danser un de ses condisciples de Serdaigle.

Harry regardait alternativement les différents couples présents sur la piste de danse. Apparemment, Ron avait enfin trouvé le courage de déclarer sa flamme à Lavande. Ils venaient tout juste de quitter la piste pour regagner une petite table. Ils se tenaient main dans la main et riaient aux éclats. Harry reporta son attention sur la salle. De petites tables avaient remplacé les habituelles. Cependant, les élèves préféraient rester entre maison.

Harry attarda son regard sur la table des Serpentard pour essayer de trouver Hermione. Celle-ci était assise entre plusieurs garçons de septième année. Ils semblaient la garder. Hermione était dos à lui et à la porte de la grande salle.

Une ballade commença à s'élever des instruments ensorcelés. La composition de la piste de danse changea. Les couples déjà formés avançaient vers le centre dès les premières notes de musique tandis que certains couples s'avançaient timidement. Harry ressentit de la mélancolie et de la tristesse en entendant les paroles de la chanson. Puis la douleur prit le dessus sur ces sensations, une douleur qu'une seule chose, une seule personne pouvait provoquer Lord Voldemort.

Un grand fracas ouvrit les portes de la grande salle et interrompit par la même occasion la musique. Plus seul bruit ne brisa le silence qui venait de s'abattre sur la grande salle. La stupéfaction des professeurs cessa et ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, baguette à la main, tandis que la majorité des Serpentard venaient de s'agenouiller pour accueillir leur maître. Seule, Hermione resta assise finissant de boire le verre qu'elle avait commencé. Une fois qu'elle eut fini. Elle se leva et retourna pour faire face à Voldemort. Contre toute attente, celle-ci ne s'agenouilla pas devant lui. Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs longues minutes à se regarder dans les yeux sans ciller. Voldemort cessa le contact visuel puis s'adressa au directeur.

Voldemort : Alors, Albus, les protections autour du château ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Il y a encore quelques mois, je ne pouvais même pas m'approcher à plusieurs kilomètres. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis rentré après juste une incantation. Je ne comprends pas, est-ce les barrières qui sont puissantes qu'avant ou ma force qui augmente de plus en plus ? Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que la deuxième proposition est la plus juste.

Dumbledore : Qu'es tu venu chercher ce soir ? Harry Potter ? Si c'est le cas, laisse partir les autres élèves, Tom.

Voldemort : Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom. Me croiras-tu, mais je ne suis pas venu tuer Potter ce soir. Non, je suis venu chercher ma future épouse.

Hermione : QUOI ???

Voldemort se retourna vers Hermione.

Voldemort : Exactement, tu devrais être honorée. Tu vas devenir la sorcière la plus respectée du monde. Et ta puissance ne va cesser d'augmenter. Au fait, j'espère que tu as apprécié mon cadeau. _S'adressant à un mange mort_. Tu avais raison Lucius, cette robe lui va à merveille.

Hermione : Jamais, je ne serais ton épouse.

Voldemort : Si c'est mon apparence qui te répugne, je peux très bien la changer.

Il marmonna une incantation et retrouva le visage humain qu'il portait quand il se faisait encore appeler Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Voldemort : Alors, est ce que je te plais ainsi ?

Hermione : Ce n'est pas ton apparence qui me répugne, et tu le sais très bien.

Voldemort s'avança vers Hermione et lui adressa une claque magistrale qui la fit tomber sur le sol.

Voldemort : Tu vas te taire,  petite insolente.

Elle se releva, sa main lui essuyait le filet de sang qui coulait hors de sa lèvre.

Hermione : Si tu crois que c'est cette gifle qui m'arrêter, tu te trompes. Et puis, pourquoi prendre une « sang de bourbe » comme épouse ? C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'une sang impure, je ne vaux pas mieux que les moldus, je suis la honte incarnée du monde magique, plus personne n'aura confiance en toi si tu me prends pour épouse.

Voldemort : Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, non je vais vous l'apprendre à tous. Ton sang est nettement plus pur que tous les sangs purs réunis et ta magie est beaucoup plus importante aussi. Mon illustre ancêtre l'avait compris, c'est pour ça qu'il était contre l'entrée des enfants avec une ascendance moldue. 

Hermione : Désolée, mais je vois pas le rapport.

Voldemort : La magie qui coule dans les veines des sangs purs s'amenuise de génération en génération, alors que la magie des sangs de bourbes a une incommensurable puissance à leur naissance. Serpentard avait peur de ces enfants. Quelle ironie, son descendant est un sang de bourbe. Et vous connaissez tous ma puissance.

Hermione : A ce que je sache, il y a seize ans, tu as été défait par un sang pur…

Voldemort : Faux, j'ai été défait par l'incantation de sa mère, et sa mère était une sang de bourbe. Elle a été capable de se servir d'une magie ancestrale qui nécessite une énorme puissance. Au départ, je devais juste te torturer puis te tuer pour faire souffrir Potter. Mais vois tu, plus je te torturais, plus tu développais un bouclier contre les sortilèges que je te lançais.

Au fur et à mesure que Voldemort parlait, Hermione reculait.

Voldemort : Je me suis alors rendu compte que la torture physique ne servirait à rien. Alors, j'ai commencé à te torturer psychiquement. J'ai d'abord tué tes parents devant tes yeux. Quelle délectation de te voir me supplier pour que j'arrête. _Voldemort s'était rapproché d'elle et lui tournait autour tel un rapace scrutant sa proie_. Mais ce que tu n'avais pas compris, c'est que plus tu me demandais d'arrêter ce supplice, plus je le faisais durer. Ensuite, est venu le temps de détruire ta personnalité. Il fallait que tu es honte de toi. Rien de plus facile, le viol a toujours aidé dans cette démarche. Même les moldus s'en sont rendus compte. Je suis vraiment fier de ce que j'ai réussi à faire avec toi.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues d'Hermione. 

Voldemort : Une seule chose me chagrine cependant, quel dommage que tu n'es pas fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela m'aurait bien arrangé dans ma bataille contre Dumbledore et Potter. Vraiment quel dommage.

Voldemort fit quelques pas en arrière et l'observa. Puis celle-ci redressa la tête.

Hermione : En effet quel dommage que tes méthodes pour faire parler tes prisonniers ne soient pas assez efficaces. Si elles l'avaient été, tu aurais su que j'en faisais parti depuis ma cinquième année.

Voldemort : _Quoi ?_

Hermione : Les barrières que je me suis forgées pour me défendre de tes sorts, n'ont pas complètement cédé quand tu m'as torturé moralement. En effet, les sangs de bourbes sont plus puissants qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

A présent, c'est Voldemort qui reculait devant la volonté d'Hermione.

Hermione : Au fait, jamais ma fidélité envers Dumbledore n'a failli. J'aurais perdu beaucoup de choses mais je connais des choses sur ton organisation, le nom de tes manges morts, vos lieux de rendez-vous.

Voldemort : Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. Le mariage aura bien lieu.

Hermione : Je ne pense pas.

Voldemort : C'est étrange, moi je pense le contraire. Figures toi, que pendant que je te retenais prisonnière, je me suis servi de ton sang pour faire une sorte de contrat de mariage comme les moldus l'appelle. Et il n'y a rien qui peut défaire cet engagement. Rien. 

Hermione : …

Voldemort : le mariage aura lieu à la prochaine pleine Lune.

Sur ce, Voldemort se retourna et commença à marcher vers la sortie de la grande salle suivi de ses manges morts et des élèves qui s'étaient révélés. Les professeurs sortirent de leur stupeur et essayèrent d'attaquer Voldemort et ses troupes.

Voldemort : N'y penser même pas, j'ai mis des protections autour de mes fidèles.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement sorti, le silence qui pesait sur la grande salle devint de plus en plus insoutenable. Chaque personne présente regardait Hermione. Celle-ci avait un regard vitreux. Dumbledore s'avança vers la jeune fille et mit une main sur son épaule.

Dumbledore : Suivez-moi, Miss Granger. Nous allons essayer de trouver une solution.

Hermione : Vous n'avez pas compris, on peut rien faire, dans moins d'un mois, je serais mariée à Voldemort. Rien ne pourra casser le contrat, je serais marier à lui jusqu'à la mort… la mort, ma mort.

Elle avait dit derniers mots dans un souffle, personne ne l'avait entendu, pas même Dumbledore.

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de vieil homme et sortit de la grande salle. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, prit quelque chose dans sa malle puis elle ressortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée.

~~~~

Les rayons de Soleil du 1er novembre apparurent sur le lac de Poudlard. Le ciel était vierge de nuages. Le vent chantait une sombre mélodie. 

Les rayons atteignirent rapidement le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille. Elle était allongée sur un lit de mousse et de feuilles mortes. Elle portait encore sa robe rouge qu'elle avait portée pour le bal. Une personne qui serait passer à coté d'elle aurait eu l'impression que cette dernière dormait tant elle était paisible. Seule une tache de sang située à la commissure de ses lèvres prouvait qu'elle était morte.

A coté d'elle se trouvaient deux objets. Le premier était une petite fiole, le second était une lettre.

~~~~

Lorsque le professeur apprit le suicide d'Hermione, il se mit à pleurer, ses larmes était celles d'un vieil homme qui ne pensait plus pleurer. Il commença à lire la lettre.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je pense que vous serez le premier à lire cette lettre, c'est pourquoi je vous l'adresse. Je sais que ce que je viens de faire n'est pas digne d'une Griffondor mais c'était la seule solution. _

_Je sais que cela peut paraître égoïste de ma part, de n'avoir rien dit. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Voldemort l'aurait su d'une manière ou d'autre autre. J'ai préféré le faire croire ce qu'il voulait le plus longtemps possible._

_Cette fois, mes livres ne n'auraient pas pu pas m'aider à trouver une solution pour défaire ce contrat et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. On dit toujours dans les mariages, enfin les moldus, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent. Dans mon cas, je ne préférais pas attendre le mariage. Ma mort est la seule solution pour rompre ce contrat de sang. _

_J'ai préféré mettre fin à mes jours plutôt que de servir ce monstre. Maintenant que vous savez que les « sangs de bourbes » ont plus de puissance que les sangs purs, servez-vous en pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toute._

_Un jour Harry m'avouer que le choixpeau magique avait voulu l'envoyer chez les Serpentard mais que celui ci l'avait laissé aller à Griffondor parce qu'il lui avait demandé. J'ai fait la même chose quand je l'ai recoiffé. Mais je suis toujours rester une Griffondor dans mon cœur, je n'ai peut être pas aidé très brave en me suicidant, vous pensez peut être que je suis une lâche qui fuit devant la première difficulté…_

_Dites à mes amis que je les aimais et dites leur qu'il n'arrête jamais de se battre pour défendre la liberté et leurs idées. Dites leur aussi que je suis désolée de leur avoir menti et que je ne leur en veux pas. Dites à Harry, qu'il lui aussi n'aurait rien pu faire pour me sauver et que la décision que j'ai prise n'a rien avoir avec rares discussions que nous avons eues depuis hier._

_Hermione Granger._

Le vieil homme chassa d'un revers de main les larmes qui dansaient sur ses joues

Dumbledore : Au contraire, tu as été très brave Hermione, et Poudlard et Griffondor n'oublieront jamais ton sacrifice.

=======

Voilà, c'est fini. Je sais, c'est pas vraiment une happy end, mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire autrement. J'espère que ce chapitre aura bien répondu à toutes vos questions. Si j'ai pas réussi, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.


End file.
